The present disclosure relates to migrating integration applications, and more specifically, to pattern based migrations of integration applications.
Generally organizations rely on multiple software applications for business operations. Integration applications generally are applications that help tie these multiple software applications together for ease of management and to interoperate together, for example, by importing or exporting data, performing data transformations, or routing data among the various software applications.
Products such as IBM Integration Bus (IBM and Integration Bus are trademarks of International Business Machines Corporation) provide options for a universal integration foundation based on enterprise service bus (ESB) technology. Implementations help to enable connectivity and transformation in heterogeneous information technology environments for businesses of any size, in any industry and covering a range of platforms including cloud environments and mainframe servers.
Integration applications help enable organizations to leverage cloud technologies and scale elastically to elastically to cope with demand, reduce and rationalize information technology infrastructure, reduce cost of operations and deploy systems faster, easier and on-demand. Additionally, integration applications may help enable applications or services operate in a hybrid cloud environment where some processing is performed in a public cloud space and some processing that may be using secure data, is run on premise within the firewall.
Organizations using integration applications may need to upgrade or migrate their integration applications between versions or between vendors. These upgrade or migration scenarios can be challenging as the integration applications can interoperate with a large number of other applications or services. Addressing these complexities currently requires a deep understanding of not only both the previous and next integration applications and other applications, but also the intent of the original integration solution.